epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/the mask vs ambush bug
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES!!!!!! THE MASK VS AMBUSH BUG! BEGIN! The Mask you feel lucky punk that's the question i gott ask, cause i am gonna kick you sorry green ass, i was played by him carrey but i'm gonna go dark horse, cause i am gonna murder you then throw away your corpse, you can't compare to my company we made hellboy bitch, you better running cause my trigger finger has got an itch, i'm murderous to mortals bighead is my name, while you mooch off of others and you got a starfire pin up in one frame, i'm a crazy ass bitch your an idiot with a tiny brain, and let me give you a lesson don't mess with someone insane, Ambush Bug i'm jumpiong into battle like a pair of pajamas, i'm gonna ride you like a peruvian lama, your movie was good but your not my equal, cause you hit rock bottom with that jeremy piven sequel, your comics are dark no wonder they stopped being published, i'm not the punisher but it's you who i will punish, your a physco and it shows giving children nightmares, and when it comes to fame nobody cares, your animated series it's eitheir hit or miss, i rather face any other jim carrey character this pile of green shit, The mask it's party time p.a.r.t. y cause i gotta, i will blow you to kingdom come make sure to say hi to gradnmama, my sequel was shit that i will admit, but you never got a movie your not a list, batmite said it best on the brave and the bold, Batmite your a character too obscure even for this show, The mask somebody stop me i'm on a roll, i am gonna add you to my death toll, i will squish you like well a bug cause that's what you are, cause when you are very lacking when it comes to smarts, Ambush Bug I may not be smart but atleast i can get a good laugh, i'm gonna sove a celery stick right up your ass, no matter what you do i will be to save the day, for all those murders you are gonna pay, all i have to do is remove that mask your wearing right off your face, cause without it your just a discrace, you call your movie kid friendly but what about that deleted scene?, i won this battle good night irene, i admit while i'm not been on the movie scene, i have a rememrable sidekick a doll named wondercheeks, The Mask dude you so called sidekick is just a stupid doll, your a ripoof of deadpool and that is all, your an obscure character nobody remembers you, is that babbling your call rapping the best you can do?, i've killed millions of people fuck lobo, cause all that you do is a lowblow, teleporting? deadpool can do that, your not original and that is a fact, i will squish under my boot like faciller did to ray, i think it's clear that i've won the day, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *logo get's stretched* EPIC RAP BATTLE! Category:Blog posts